Fortuna
by Sunrise1904
Summary: " Fortune. Fortune, it was a word that certainly hadn't always been part of Sinedd's vocabulary. " Sinedd centric.


**Angolo autrice.**

**Buongiorno! ahah eccomi con una one-shot. Parla principalmente di Sinedd e della sua vita sfortunata-fortunata. Mei è una specie di personaggio secondario che ovviamente non fa parte degli Snow Kids e non ne ha nulla a che fare. Leggete per capirci qualcosa! ahah non so davvero come fare un riassunto di questa storia. Spero che vi piaccia. Se è così, sono ben accette recensioni o consigli o qualsiasi cosa! Alla prossima :)**

**Fortuna.**

Fortuna, era una parola che certamente non era sempre rientrata nel vocabolario di Sinedd.  
Fortuna, l'aveva abbandonato quando da piccolo una stupidissima guerra l'aveva strappato ai suoi genitori.  
Fortuna, l'aveva lasciato appena entrato in uno stupidissimo orfanotrofio dove nessuno aveva voluto adottarlo.  
Fortuna, l'aveva reso solitario a tredici anni, quando, stufo dei continui maltrattamenti e rifiuti, era scappato e si era inimicato tutti quanti ancor più di prima.  
Fortuna, l'aveva ripescato sottoterra, in una grotta, con davanti un grande calciatore.  
Fortuna, l'aveva trovato quando gli Shadows lo avevano accolto come mai nessuno aveva fatto prima.  
Fortuna, era scomparsa ancora, quando quella stupidissima palla era finita nella rete delle Ombre.  
Fortuna, non si era fatta vedere, quando lo smog si era impossessato del suo corpo, della sua anima.  
Ma fortuna, intanto, gli aveva regalato la cosa più bella che gli fosse mai capitata.  
Lei.  
Fortuna, si era presentata con lei. Con le sue labbra, i suoi occhi color cielo, il suo piccolo e dolce naso, le sue guance arrossate ogni volta che lui le diceva " Ti amo ".  
Fortuna, si era presentata e l'aveva fatto nel miglior modo possibile.  
Fortuna ora era vita, luce, era tutto quello che mai si sarebbe aspettato.  
Fortuna si era presentata due anni prima, in un modo inaspettato. Un incontro casuale, in spiaggia.

* * *

**( Flashback )**  
Si era appena svegliato quando il sole gli colpì il volto. Essersi addormentato in spiaggia forse non era stata la cosa migliore da fare. In più, i paparazzi si erano accorti della sua presenza, e avevano iniziato ad avvicinarsi per scattare le solite foto. Assoluta noiosità, mai un attimo di pace.  
Si era alzato piano: non aveva dormito molto, ma il sole scottava e lui si sentiva un po' intontito.  
Andò verso il mare. Calmo, azzurro, uno specchio. Ideale per svegliarsi un po'.  
Sinedd poteva apparire come un ragazzo da color nero, un ragazzo triste, ma in realtà c'erano tante cose che le persone non sapevano di lui. E questa era una di quelle cose. Lui amava il mare, perdersi nelle sue acque e farsi cullare dalle dolci onde.  
" Sinedd! Oddio è Sinedd! " urlò una ragazzina.  
Stupendo, ora anche i fan si erano accorti di lui.  
Iniziò ad essere circondato da orde di ragazze che avevano gli ormoni a mille, probabilmente. Non sarebbe stato male se fosse stato interessato a qualcuna di loro, d'altra parte s'era già approfittato della sua fama qualche volta, giusto una o due. O forse tre. O forse di più. Ma non aveva importanza.  
Tentò di accontentare le fan in qualche modo, ma sembravano davvero insaziabili. Foto, autografi, saluti, chiacchierate, non bastavano mai. Così provò a scappare, correndo a prendere una salvietta per asciugarsi, vicino al suo ombrellone. Fece appena in tempo ad afferrarla che fu costretto ad allontanarsi di nuovo.  
Distanziata abbastanza l'orda di gente, ancora correndo e asciugandosi il viso, s'imbatte in una ragazza.  
- Ehi! Sta un po' attento! - sbottò lei.  
- S-scusa non ti avevo vista, stavo corrend - fu bloccato dalla ragazza, che ora aveva gli occhi sbarrati.  
- O-oddio t-tu sei Sinedd! - esclamò, sbalordita.  
- Si… -  
_Ecco un'altra fan_, pensò il ragazzo.  
I pensieri vennero interrotti da delle urla.  
_No, non di nuovo!_  
Si guardò in giro. Ad un tratto lo trovò, un nascondiglio! Prese la ragazza e la buttò in quella specie di rifugio sulla spiaggia e si chiuse dentro con lei.  
Guardò fuori, tra le fessure della porta di legno. Le fan sembravano leggermente smarrite, ma determinate a trovare il loro idolo.  
Sospirò. A volte tutto era così difficile.  
Si voltò verso la ragazza, che lo stava guardando in un modo strano.  
- Appena si potrà, ti farò uscire. - la rassicurò Sinedd.  
- Si, certo, pervertito. - rispose lei. Sinedd sgranò gli occhi.  
- Mica ti ho messa qua dentro per questo! Dai, stavo scappando! -  
- Si, certo, certo… potevi lasciarmi fuori! - Sinedd aprì bocca, ma non gli uscì parola. Il ragionamento della ragazza non faceva una piega.  
- Ecco, appunto. - riprese lei.  
- Beh, ma tanto tra poco esci, che problema c'è? -  
- Nessuno, assolutamente nessuno. -  
- Bene. -  
Rimasero a guardarsi.  
- Scusa se fuori mi sono arrabbiata così, subito -  
- Ah, nulla, preferisco quello agli scleri delle fan, al momento! - lei rise.  
- E tu come ti chiami? - le chiese, lui.  
- Mei. -  
- Mei, bel nome. - disse lui, con un sorrisetto. Fece scorrere gli occhi sul suo corpo. Iniziò ad apprezzare quel bikini nero che indossava, risaltava alla perfezione ogni sua forma.  
- Grazie. - disse lei, accennando un sorriso. - Ora puoi smetterla però di fissarmi! -  
- Dio, che caratterino! Forse erano meglio quelle tizie sclerate. - Mei rise nuovamente. Sinedd sorrise. - Avviso per quando uscirai: tu non mi hai visto da nessuna parte! -  
- Ovvio, ovvio. Muta come un pesce, capo. - scherzò lei. Sinedd buttò un'occhiata fuori. Non c'era nessuno.  
- Beh, credo che tu possa andare. Io per sicurezza rimango ancora un po' qui. Non si sa mai, che siano ancora nei paraggi o che i paparazzi mi vedano uscire da qui con te… -  
- Ah, va bene. Però, prima… potrei chiederti un piccolo favore? - chiese lei.  
- Certo, dimmi. -  
- Mi faresti un autografo? Ad un mio amico piacciono molto gli Shadows e gli farebbe piacere avere un autografo tuo… - Sinedd annuì, non avendo alcun problema a riguardo. Cercò foglio e biro nei paraggi, e firmò la carta.  
- Ecco a te -  
- Grazie! Allora ciao - salutò lei, aprendo la porta e rivolgendogli un ultimo sguardo.  
- Ciao - le sorrise lui, chiudendo la porta.

**( Fine flashback )**

* * *

Fortuna, era arrivata in questo modo. E poi con il secondo incontro, a sua volta casuale, alla festa sulla spiaggia. E la lunga chiacchierata, partita chissà come, chissà quando. E la prima uscita, il primo bacio, la prima notte nella camera di lui, il primo " Ti amo ", l'incontro con i genitori di lei il giorno di Natale, il primo anniversario, e il secondo, il terzo.  
Tre anni e quattro mesi, Sinedd non perdeva il conto.  
E fortuna era sempre più fortunata.  
Fortuna, presto avrebbe regalato loro una casa in cui vivere assieme. La progettavano da una vita, era quasi giunto il momento.  
Tutte le ombre del passato stavano scomparendo, piano piano. Ogni giorno Sinedd si sentiva meglio del precedente, come se l'arrivo di Mei avesse scombussolato passato, presente e futuro. E tutto grazie alle fan urlanti. Questa gliela doveva proprio.  
Fortuna, era richiesta ancora, nella partita delle 14:00 contro gli Snow Kids. Gli Shadows dovevano vincere, erano i migliori, i favoriti assoluti.

* * *

Sinedd si cambiò, indossando l'uniforme con il numero 11.  
Camminò con i suoi compagni verso l'uscita degli spogliatoi.  
_Concentrazione, concentrazione, serve solo concentrazione ora_, continuava a ripetersi mentalmente. Non doveva sbagliare nulla, e lo sapeva bene. _Concentrazione._

* * *

I fan iniziarono ad urlare, non appena la squadra mise piede nel campo.  
- Shadows! Shadows! Shadows! - intonavano, tutti insieme.  
Le Ombre alzarono le braccia, si sentivano potenti. La vittoria era già nelle loro mani.  
Sinedd volse uno sguardo in un punto particolare, dove sapeva che avrebbe trovato lei. Ed infatti eccola, esultante, mentre urlava con gli altri fan. Scosse una mano per salutarlo, e lui sorrise di rimando, facendole un occhiolino.

* * *

Era tempo di concentrarsi.  
La palla venne lanciata in aria, e lui e D'Jok iniziarono la loro gara per il possesso.  
Sarebbe stata una gran partita. Tutti se la sarebbero ricordata, per sempre.

Erano ormai entrati nel secondo tempo, cominciato da ben diciassette minuti.  
La palla arrivò dritta tra i piedi di Rocket, ma preso un difensore degli Shadows la recuperò e la mandò velocemente a Sinedd che, con un solo lancio, la mandò dritta in rete. L'intero stadio esultò, l'Arcipelago Shadow teneva molto alla sua squadra.  
Gli altri calciatori si fiondarono attorno a Sinedd, festeggiandolo. Erano in netto vantaggio, 3-1. Non era cosa da tutti i giorni.  
Il numero 11 corse verso il lato del campo che dava verso la parte di platea in cui si trovava Mei, felice quanto lui. Saltava letteralmente di gioia e non smetteva di lanciargli baci nell'aria. Sinedd a sua volta le dedicò il gol e fece un sorriso smagliante.  
Ma questo si ruppe. Iniziò piano piano ad affievolirsi, fino a non esistere. Qualcuno lo stava spezzando, per l'ennesima volta in tutta la sua vita.  
Fuoco, fumo. Un incredibile scoppio, davanti ai suoi occhi.  
- Mei! - urlò con tutta la voce che aveva in corpo.  
Non distolse lo sguardo da quella nube di fumo, ma tutt'intorno le persone scappavano come se fosse l'ultima cosa che dovessero fare in vita. Urlarono, spaventatissime, verso l'uscita. Un attentato.  
I calciatori iniziarono a correre fuori dal campo, non potevano rimanere lì, era troppo pericoloso.  
Anche Sinedd corse, ma più vicino al bordo del campo, verso la nube. Gridò e gridò il nome della ragazza, sperando di vederla da qualche parte.

Si sentì strattonare, e solo allora si rese conto che qualcuno era attorno a lui. D'jok.  
- Sinedd! Sinedd! Dobbiamo uscire! -  
- MEII! - riuscì quasi a sentire del sangue in gola, da quanto forte stava urlando.  
- Sinedd dobbiamo uscire, velocemente! -  
Sinedd lo guardò.  
- No, no, non posso andarmene, devo trovarla - disse "quasi" terrorizzato.  
- ATTENZIONE: EVACUARE IL GENESIS STADIUM; EVACUARE IL GENESIS STADIUM. - La voce robotica coprì le urla che si stavano propagando in tutto lo stadio.  
- Sinedd dobbiamo andare! E' pericoloso! -  
- Non la lascerò qua! MEI! - riprovò ad urlare.  
- Ma sarà già uscita! E tu non ti farai ammazzare così! Devi uscire! -  
- Non ne me frega nulla, non esco da qui senza di lei, Dio! Possono ammazzarmi tutte le volte che vogliono! -  
- Cavolo Sinedd prova a pensare! Ragiona! Sarà fuori, e sarà lei allora a rimanere senza te se stai qui! -  
Sinedd lo guardò per un po'.  
- Dai, Sinedd, andiamo fuori! -  
Sinedd rivolse lo sguardo nuovamente verso la nube di fumo, che ancora non andava via. Non si vedeva nulla, in quella zona.  
Continuò a gridare per qualche minuto, avendo sempre D'jok accanto. Attorno a loro, alcune parti del soffitto dello stadio stavano cadendo a pezzi.  
Si sentì trascinare via dal ragazzo dai capelli rossi, e non oppose forza.

* * *

Dopo un quarto d'ora erano all'esterno della struttura.  
C'era gente che piangeva, gente che urlava, gente ferita o che cercava qualcuno, senza trovarlo. Sinedd era ugualmente disperato, cercando di trovare Mei.  
Corse di qua e di là senza una meta precisa per una buona ora. Andò ad ogni uscita, ad ogni entrata, ad ogni panchina o luogo "di ritrovo" in quella catastrofe. E lei non c'era.  
- Vedrai, la troveremo. - disse con voce ferma D'jok.  
Sinedd lo guardò, e tutto ciò che il rosso vide furono due occhi che chiedevano pietà per una volta nella vita. Chiedevano che almeno quest'attentato non avesse strappato lui la sua nuova famiglia.  
- Io… io torno dentro, devo cercarla. - sentenziò lo Shadow. Ormai le parti dell'edificio che dovevano crollare erano crollate, e anche se non si poteva entrare in quanto catalogato come zona di alto pericolo, nulla l'avrebbe fermato.  
- Vengo con te. - dichiarò lo Snow Kid.  
Attraversarono l'entrata più vicina. Si trovarono davanti uno scenario pazzesco: il campo era in frantumi, alcune parti della platea erano coperte dal soffitto crollato, altre parti invece sembravano mancare.  
Salirono verso la platea e corsero verso il punto in cui videro un po' di gente accatastata. Il luogo dello scoppio.  
Sinedd iniziò a sperare con tutto il cuore che non la trovassero lì.  
Arrivati vicini, videro gente sanguinante, senza sensi o addirittura morta. Qualcuno sembrava respirare ancora.  
Facendosi un po' strada tra quelle persone, videro un uomo che Sinedd aveva notato accanto a Mei durante la partita. Sembrava solamente aver perso i sensi, fortunatamente. Si era salvato forse. Ma i due ragazzi notarono una cosa. Lui era in cima ad altre persone. Lo spostarono delicatamente, cercando di non recargli più danni di quelli che già aveva acquisito.  
E la videro. I capelli lunghi le coprivano un po' la guancia, da cui usciva sangue, così come da una ferita alla testa, sulla fronte. Gli occhi erano chiusi, le labbra semi-aperte, un braccio sotto la testa e l'altro appoggiato su un gradino. Era rannicchiata e sembrava che stesse dormendo.  
Non osavano quasi avvicinarsi più di tanto, avevano paura di scoprire una possibile, terribile realtà.  
Fortuna, era dalla sua parte in quel momento? Sinedd pregò di si.


End file.
